


监狱爱情故事

by riqian1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riqian1998/pseuds/riqian1998
Summary: 小兔子被丢进狼窝，不得以寻找靠山的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本质是为车而生

　　天策闭着眼睛躺到床上，还没来得及长出一口气就低骂了一声——这群该死的狱警！他们把他的被子都弄湿了！  
　　不过这也比禁闭室幽暗狭小的空间好得多，所以他舒展开紧皱的眉头，把潮湿的被褥踢下床，胳膊枕到脑袋下面准备睡一觉。  
　　他被关在禁闭室两天，因为他打断了一个杂碎的胳膊——只是一条胳膊，天策嗤笑，如果可以，他甚至想把那个垃圾的脑袋拧下来当球踢。  
　　反正他恶行累累，不差这么一个人。  
　　床显然比冰冷的地板舒适多了，天策很快沉入黑暗。  
　　有时黑暗比光明让人来得自在，天策将自己隐于黑暗中，监狱外如此，监狱内同样如此。  
　　  
　　事实上，天策手指敲击床板，听到外面一阵高过一阵的喧哗声，如果不是在外面呆腻了，天策的名字应该还在警察的通缉名单之中。  
　　今天是监狱里的狂欢节，有一波新鲜血液将注入这个巨大的魔鬼狂欢之地。犯人们通常会像是欢迎仪式一样，站在道路两旁，或者在牢房里疯狂敲击紧合的铁门，然后大声讨论哪个犯人屁股翘，哪个新来的男人像娘儿们一样看着就好操。  
　　天策闭着眼睛想到自己刚来时还被人掐过屁股，或者被明里暗里约着打炮，毕竟他屁股挺翘，鸟儿看着也大，操或者被操都稳赚不赔。  
　　外面喧哗声越来越大，而且离他越来越近。天策心里涌出一股不祥的预感，他睁开眼，正好他的门“滴滴”两声，被打开了。  
　　天策撑起胳膊，满是休息被打搅的怒火，他抬起眼，借着昏暗的光线看到一个男人被推搡进来。  
　　一米八几的个头，却像个女人一样瑟缩着身子。  
　　估计是一路走过来被吓坏了，天策想。这里的狱警可没那么仁慈，只要不出什么断胳膊少腿的事情，他们不去管犯人之间如何相处，甚至以此作为话题津津乐道。  
　　如果你愿意，甚至可以和某个狱警睡一觉——这种人多得是。而且男人可比女人耐操多了。  
　　男人被警棍顶了几下后腰，往前踉跄几步，狱警随之踏进来，扫了一圈室内，最后把视线定格在天策身上；“出来了？”  
　　“嗯，”天策从鼻腔哼出一声，用脚把潮湿的被褥勾起来，“你能不能跟我解释一下，这是怎么回事？”  
　　狱警只是看了一眼，他耸肩：“一会让人给你换床新的。”他拍拍身边人的肩膀，“以后就是你的新室友了。”天策看到男人像是被吓一跳一样缩了下肩膀，头垂的更低了。  
　　狱警看到天策点点头，转身走出去，“可别再欺负室友了，”狱警把门拉上，一点诚意都没有的声音从门外轻飘飘钻进男人的耳朵里，“我可不想喂你吃枪子儿。”  
　　男人闻言，受惊一样抬头飞快瞟了一眼天策，又很快低下头去，盯着脚下那一小块地面研究，木头一样杵在房间中心。  
　　天策毫不在意，重新湿漉漉的被褥踢回地上，从邻铺——新室友的床上——拽过来一条干净被子盖到身上，翻个身沉沉睡去。  
　　临睡前，他听到男人小动物一样，悉悉索索挨到了床上。  
　　  
　　监狱里什么都好，就是作息太规律。天策被刺耳的起床铃和狱警毫不客气的敲门声吵醒，一脸戾气的套上衣服，站起来踢了一下铁门，以此回敬一大早扰人清梦的混蛋们。  
　　身后有布料的摩擦声，天策突然想起来就在昨天，他多了一个室友。畏畏缩缩，像个娘儿们。  
　　“你好。”那个男人开口，声音轻飘飘的没什么底气，不难听出还带着害怕的成分。  
　　天策转身瞥了他一眼，眼中的凶狠毫不收敛。果不其然，男人又瑟缩一下，紧紧闭上了嘴巴，一个音都不往外出。  
　　意外的是，这个新室友不仅性格像个女人，长得也好看得很，天策眼中闪过一抹惊愕。  
　　他还没有见过眉眼这样好看的男人，单看好看，组合到一起更是有种吸引力。尤其是那张嘴唇，薄而红润，看着就很好操。  
　　这种长相在监狱里，简直就是被提前宣判死刑了。  
　　天策懒得回答，转身走进浴室，挤上牙膏开始刷牙。男人这模样，只能当个被人操的婊子。他透过玻璃，看到男人弯下腰一点一点把床铺抹平，然后在他床边犹豫了一会儿，最终只是捡起掉在地上的被褥，叠好放在了自己床上。  
　　——而结局，也只有死在男人的鸡巴上。  
　　劳动过后是自由活动时间，天策打了会儿球，坐在看台上吹风。  
　　如果不打架的话，天策看起来也很和气，有人搭话还会做出点回应。  
　　自由活动时间干什么的都有，路过什么小巷子还偶尔能听到拍肉和呵斥声。  
　　天策晒够太阳，他对自由活动没什么兴趣，伸了个懒腰准备回宿舍，刚从禁闭室出来没多久，他只需要一个好好的补眠。  
　　路过窄巷他又听到有犯人的粗骂，四五个人围成一圈，里面跪了个什么人。天策往里看了一眼，从腿间的缝隙看进去，能看到里面那个倒霉鬼的衣服被扯掉一半下去，摇摇欲坠挂在肩膀上。露出来的胸膛没有想象中瘦弱，反而很饱满，看起来手感就不错。  
　　天策停下脚步，靠在巷口，他偶尔也不介意围观一下这些“消遣”。里面有人感觉到他的到来，回头冲他招了招手：“一起来啊！”那人一脸兴奋，跃跃欲试的，“这婊子——你的新室友，可真够好看的，像个娘儿们！”  
　　天策想转身的脚步顿住了。  
　　他慢悠悠踱步过去，里面的人自觉给他让了个位置。  
　　苍云微长的头发被人揪着强迫他抬起头，有人粗胀的阴茎从裤子里弹出来，在那张过分精致的脸上摩蹭，留下晶亮的湿痕。  
　　男人显然从没经历过这种事情，薄唇紧抿，眉心皱起，一张脸惨白着，看到他过来，无助的目光落在他身上，瞳孔微颤，因为害怕而紧缩起来——他好像预想到天策不仅不会伸出援手，还会参与其中操他一顿。  
　　男人眼睛里慢慢起雾。  
　　他看起来已经哭过了，眼眶红得要命，长而卷翘的睫毛挂着湿润的水迹，随着他的颤抖一闪一闪，晃着天策的眼睛。粗紫的阴茎和他白皙的脸形成反差对比，更显得他无助。男人带着怯弱而软软的目光在天策的身上停留好一会儿，睫毛一垂，泪水便顺着脸颊滑下去。  
　　围成一圈的人一瞬间哄笑，伸手伸脚的去触碰男人的身体。男人则像个小动物一样，只会瑟瑟发抖，被人拧了乳珠也只低低唉叫，带着哭腔和沙哑，无端勾人心弦。  
　　在他脸侧磨蹭的阴茎突然一个顶身插进男人的嘴里。犯人只管自己快活，阴茎一插就顶到他喉口，然后舒适的低叹。  
　　他的嘴被撑得满当当，因为不适而紧闭上眼睛，大颗眼泪溢出眼角滑下。他下颌被人掐着，紫黑的阴茎在他嘴里粗暴的进进出出，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴，和着阴茎流出来的液体，在地上慢慢聚成一小滩。苍云的身体颤抖得厉害，手脚都撑在地上，跪坐在那里，更像个女人了。  
　　他被几双大手肆意侵犯，身体颤抖的幅度愈发大起来。  
　　阴茎进出带出黏腻的水声，阴囊拍着他的下巴，苍云的呼吸间都是腥臭的味道，和插到喉口的阴茎一起，令他感到恶心。  
　　天策始终站在一旁，看到苍云看他一眼，或者只是慌乱中无意往他这里瞥了一眼，苍云眼里的希冀早就被泪水打散了，看起来黑沉沉。  
　　天策突然捏紧手指。他想到昨天晚上还有今天早晨那个虽然胆小却看起来还算精神的男人。  
　　苍云的裤子被人扒下，天策看到有人在他圆润挺翘的屁股上掐了一把，那里很快红了。  
　　一双手拽住苍云的头发，把他不断的往自己胯下塞，天策不确定自己有没有听到，他仿佛觉得苍云叫了一声，在向他呼救。  
　　天策指节被自己捏得作响，他看着苍云五指收缩，坚硬的土地上被他抓出五道指痕。  
　　犯人的阴茎插在苍云嘴里，他的表情因为快感而扭曲。天策又看了一眼苍云痛苦的表情，终于五指握成拳砸向犯人的脸。有牙齿瞬间从人的嘴里崩裂出来，天策露出来的小臂部分肌肉绷起，青筋外突，昭示着其中蕴含着强大力量。  
　　“咳——唔咳咳……”  
　　几乎同时，苍云扭脸，把软下来的阴茎从嘴里吐出来，有些没射完的精液蹭到他脸侧。  
　　被打的人瞬间清醒，准备发火时看清楚了天策的脸，捂住掉了牙的嘴巴噤声不语。这里是监狱，拳头就是地位。  
　　其他人看到这样，也从苍云身边离开。  
　　天策把苍云从地上一把拽起来，发现苍云的腿软到几乎站不住，他低头看了一眼捂着嘴咳嗽的人，有浊液顺着指缝流出来，手下的身体大幅度颤抖着。  
　　他听到苍云在小声干呕。  
　　如果不是天策在他身边，他可能已经吐了。  
　　“蠢货，”天策骂道，“把你衣服拉好。”  
　　被犯人七手八脚扒下来的裤子和上衣还可怜的在苍云身上挂着，苍云把捂着嘴的手放下来，天策看到他嘴唇上沾了精液，一点点白，和那个好看的嘴唇配在一起该死的诱惑人。天策发觉自己下边那根开始发胀。  
　　苍云小声不停说着“对不起”，哆嗦着手把衣服勉强拉到可以蔽体，随后天策翻着白眼一弯腰，手臂横过苍云腿弯把他打横抱起。  
　　倒是不轻，天策想。  
　　“这婊子好操的很，哭起来更好看。”被打的人凑到他身边说，他得意的看到苍云在天策怀里害怕地闭上眼睛发抖，缺了两颗牙的嘴巴大张，很快，他的牙齿又缺了两颗：“哦抱歉——我闭嘴！”男人立刻抬起手做屈服姿态。  
　　天策收回抬起来的胳膊，抱着苍云走出窄巷。  
　　苍云被一件衣服罩了个兜头，然后是天策冷冰冰的声音。  
　　“给我遮上，我可不想让人看见我抱个娘娘腔。”  
　　"对……对不起，苍云在他怀里小幅度挣扎，他不敢把脸从衣服下面露出来，声音隔着一层布料，听起来闷闷的，还带着几不可闻的哽咽："我自己、我能走……我是个男……"  
　　天策"啪"地拍了一下苍云的屁股："别动，"他嗤笑，"你也知道自己是个男人？"  
　　苍云果然老实了。  
　　天策进宿舍以后发现被打湿的被子还在苍云的床上放着，显而易见没人来换，他愤怒的走过去，把苍云扔到床上，伸手一扯潮湿的被子就掉落在地：“这么个被子你还叠它？”  
　　苍云还抖着身体，嘴唇和脸颊上的精液都还没有擦干净，他慢慢蜷起身体，天策弯下腰发现他还在哭。  
　　天策不知道自己为什么要把苍云救出来，新犯人进监狱十有八九要被操，这种事情在这里非常正常——除非他的拳头足够让人畏惧。  
　　更何况是这样好看又懦弱的男人。  
　　天策原地转了两圈，他没想到一个男人居然这么能哭，这让他有些束手无措。于是他弯下腰，凑到苍云面前：“喂，别哭了。”  
　　苍云又瑟缩一下，然后慢慢睁开眼睛，虽然眼泪还在往外流，但是之前的哽咽声已经尽可能消失了。  
　　他怕我，天策想。  
　　于是他换了个尽可能温柔的语气，再一次说道：“别哭了。”  
　　苍云胡乱点头，一直揪着衣襟的手伸到脸上随便抹了几下，把眼泪和快要干涸的精液一齐抹开。  
　　而抹完他才反应过来，伸手捂住嘴弯着腰跑进了浴室里。  
　　天策重新回到床上，现在他已经没有丝毫困意，他听着浴室里的呕吐声，这样的男人可不像是能进到西凡尔的类型。  
　　西凡尔监狱，关的都是些罪大恶极的人。犯人一旦进来了，不论是否是冤屈，都别再想着能出去。  
　　浴室水流声小下去直至消失，苍云走出来，他面色惨白，唯有眼眶和嘴唇是红的。  
　　天策盯了一会儿他红润的嘴唇，想到今天这张嘴是怎么含着那根丑陋的阴茎的。  
　　他压下身体的躁动，把苍云从头到脚扫了一遍：“没事了就睡觉。”他这么说，然后翻了个身，抖开被子把自己窝了进去。  
　　今天已经够反常了，从他靠在巷口开始就充满了诡异。  
　　临睡前，他又听到悉悉索索的声音，和第一个晚上一样，小动物似的，慢慢挨到床上。  
　　  
　　天策深夜醒了，他的手指被包裹在一个湿润的环境里。他坐起身，把手从未知的地方收回来。  
　　黑暗里，苍云的眼睛亮晶晶的，一双瞳孔恐惧又可怜地游移不定，却始终徘徊在天策的脸上。他的嘴唇被水痕擦出晶亮，湿漉漉的。  
　　如果有光的话，天策想，他的嘴唇一定是红色的。  
　　“你在干什么？”天策把左手的食指和中指并到一起，钳住了苍云的下巴，苍云的唾液沾染到了他自己的下巴上，摸起来滑腻腻的。  
　　苍云看起来已经慌乱到极点，睫毛扑闪，又有水雾开始凝聚。  
　　天策借着头顶一点点微弱的光，看到苍云来不及闭紧的嘴巴，整齐的牙齿里面，是因为无措而无法安放的舌。  
　　他说：“你在勾引我吗？”天策右手手指塞进苍云的嘴里，两指夹着柔软的舌头玩弄，“用你今天学到的东西，嗯？”  
　　苍云低垂下睫毛，含着天策的手指，好一会才动作微小又僵硬地点了点头，他的嘴唇包裹着天策的两指，舌头从天策指间滑出，转而卷上去，卖力的舔砥，将整根手指都舔得濡湿。  
　　“你想我操你吗，像今天那群人一样？”天策左手松开，看着这个可怜的男人一边瑟缩着肩膀，一边含着他的手指模仿口交的模样。  
　　他感受到苍云的停顿，手指勾起，在他上颚的粘膜轻轻骚刮两下，“继续。”  
　　感受着柔软的舌头舔在他手指上，偶尔滑过指腹，竟然有微小的酥麻感一路在天策头脑中炸开。  
　　而苍云已经尽力低下头，将他的手指含到自己喉口。  
　　天策伸手重新捏住苍云的下巴，不同的是他的动作温柔许多，他将手指从苍云口中抽出来，看着跪在他面前的苍云捂着嘴巴干呕，他说：“你用不着这样。”这句话过于冷淡，天策立刻看到苍云一瞬间睁大眼，身体开始大幅度颤抖，眼泪争先恐后的从眼眶中滑出。  
　　“请……”苍云的声音听起来十分干涩，像是久行沙漠寻找水源的无助旅人，“请让我……”他像是说不出口接下来的话，只向前爬行一步，下身仍然蜷缩着，唯有屁股向后翘起，腰肢下坳画出一个优雅又情色的弧度。而苍云那张好看的脸则凑到天策下身，脸颊在天策裆部磨蹭。  
　　这些都是他今天刚刚学到的东西。  
　　  
　　天策只穿了一条内裤，巨物蛰伏在薄薄的布料里。苍云脸颊隔着一层布料，在天策的阴茎上磨蹭，口鼻呼出的湿热气流喷洒在天策阴茎上。  
　　从上面的视角不能完全看清楚苍云的面孔，只有一双长而翘的睫毛剧烈颤抖着，鸦墨色的发柔顺的贴在他脸庞，随着他的动作垂下来，一颤一颤的。  
　　"让你什么？天策的手放在了苍云头上，柔软的发丝滑过指间：“你要替我口交？”  
　　苍云的动作猛地顿住，怯怯的抬起脸。天策小腹因为他这个动作抽搐一下，阴茎迅速勃起，胀大挺立，而这仅仅只是因为苍云那双被泪水浸泡得发亮的眼睛。  
　　他看到苍云眼底浮出痛苦挣扎的神色，仿佛内心在做着激烈的交锋，最终他还是轻轻点头，然后低下头，伸手勾住他内裤的边缘，把隔着内裤都几乎戳在他嘴边的阴茎释放出来。  
　　苍云急促的喘息着。  
　　他本以为自己已经做了足够的心理准备，而面对天策的阴茎时，他仍止不住恶心一阵一阵涌上来。  
　　“对，对不起……”苍云眼泪又落下来，他抿唇，极力遏制住自己干呕的欲望，两只手握上天策的阴茎，然后伸出舌尖，在龟头上舔了一下。  
　　他的动作太青涩了，但因为青涩而格外大胆的动作让天策轻轻吸气，忍不住翻身把苍云压在身下。  
　　苍云受惊的表情落在天策眼里，目光也是带着怯意的，胡乱瞟着，最终落在天策脸上，然后露出了个乖巧，带着讨好的笑。  
　　“继续。”天策扶着自己的东西，戳在苍云嘴唇上。  
　　苍云连忙张口，先轻轻吸吮着天策饱满的龟头。天策那根东西太大了，苍云一下吃不进去，他努力张大嘴，把柱身含进嘴里，舌头在上面舔砥。  
　　天策忍不住倒吸一口气，苍云嘴里实在太舒服了，他从苍云嘴里退出来，随意撸了两把：“你这张嘴还真会吸。”  
　　  
　　他说着，引着苍云把腿环在自己腰上。  
　　两条腿都盘上去后，苍云的后穴就露出来了。天策一只手指在穴口周围按揉几下，发现实在干涩。他空余的手胡乱在床上摸了几把，掏出了个软管一样的东西。  
　　这是之前有人想和他打炮，塞进他口袋里，充满性暗示的润滑剂。  
　　希望它没有过期，天策咬掉盖子，把一整管都挤到了苍云后面。  
　　冰凉的感觉让苍云哆嗦一下，本就抱着天策脖子的手又收紧几分，好似一个将要溺水却够住了一块浮木的人。  
　　“嘿，小朋友，”天策借着润滑剂成功把手指捅进了苍云穴里，他手指在穴内按压，问，“你叫什么名字？”  
　　苍云从没有张开腿在男人身下承欢，像个妓女。然而后穴陌生的饱胀感和快感让他几乎呼吸不过来了，眼泪顺着眼角不住地往下滑，因为手指的入侵，他环在天策腰上的小腿都绷得笔直，连带着脚趾都蜷起，向内扣着。  
　　苍云喘了好一会儿才反应过来天策的问题，他因为天策的触碰而感觉到快感，敏感的肌肤所被碰到的地方几乎全都炸开了酥麻。他受惊了似的，想要把自己蜷缩起来，最终只是把盘在天策腰上的腿收得更紧。  
　　“燕凛冬。”苍云回答。  
　　  
　　“燕凛冬，”天策说，“你以前做过这种事吗？”  
　　苍云咬着嘴唇摇头否认，然而他的屁股已经在随着天策手指的动作不断摇晃了，像个爬过许多床的女人。  
　　“哦，那你还真够有天赋的，”天策手指在苍云穴里进出，润滑剂水声“咕啾”，湿哒哒沾满苍云整个屁股，天策有那么一瞬间感觉这些水纯粹是苍云自己分泌出来的，他盯着苍云的眼睛，问他，“你为什么这么做？”  
　　而听到这个问题的燕凛冬只是摇头，把脑袋蹭进被子里逃避着，双腿收紧。  
　　天策不允许他逃避，他把苍云的脑袋从被子里挖出来，强迫他和自己对视：“你确定要这样做吗，燕凛冬？”他自认和那一群脑子和鸡巴长错位置的人不一样，如果燕凛冬只是为了寻求他的庇护，那今晚这荒唐的一切就可以到此结束了。  
　　狭小的牢房里，燕凛冬几乎要呼吸不过来了，他整个人都被天策笼罩其中。  
　　他像一个濒死的人，终于张开嘴，大口呼吸几下，才干涩地回答：“我……”  
　　有了开头，后面的一切就很容易说出来了：“我杀了人，一个混蛋……他试图强奸我妹妹……在我进门的时候，我拿着刀，”他因为恐惧和紧张，颠三倒四的，“我把刀插进他脑袋里，还……”天策感觉到他的手指被苍云湿热的内壁绞紧了，手掌下的身体颤抖到近乎痉挛，然而燕凛冬仍然说着，“还转了一下，我看过的，在电视上……那个人就死了……”  
　　“然后。”燕凛冬胸膛剧烈起伏，“然后我报警了……”  
　　他说完这些话好像用尽了全身力气，冷汗出了一层又一层，连带着泪水也往外大颗大颗的涌。  
　　燕凛冬忘不掉那个男人倒在血泊中，脑袋上还插着刀的场景，于是他闭上眼睛，勾着天策的脖子，用嘴唇轻轻触碰他的身体，脖颈，喉结，最后停在嘴角：“我想活……我、我想活，我想出去……我妹妹她，她还小，才只有20岁……”  
　　天策在黑暗中难以看清燕凛冬的表情，但是他能感觉到燕凛冬的恐惧和绝望，太糟糕了，天策偏过头，舌尖把燕凛冬漂亮的嘴唇舔得亮晶晶，在黑暗里也能看清楚水色。  
　　太糟糕了，天策不想在监狱里惹太多麻烦，他在心里叹气，但燕凛冬却让他舍不得推开，他已经够可怜了。  
　　于是他三指从水淋淋的穴中抽出，手指和肉穴分开时，发出带着挽留的水声。这声音在狭窄的空间里异常响亮，让燕凛冬立刻红了脸颊——就像他被蹂躏了许久的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　燕凛冬被巨物贯穿了，天策把阴茎塞到燕凛冬的身体里，长驱直入，润滑液都被挤出来很多，他准确无误的找到了燕凛冬的前列腺，狠狠冲撞上去。  
　　当燕凛冬愉悦却因为忍耐叫声咬到牙关发疼的时候，天策俯在他耳边说：“记住了，我叫李扬青。”  
　　  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　监狱里地位最高的除了警察，就是交易人，除了很过分的，例如枪支弹药，只要你有足够的钱，就能够从他这里得到自己想要的东西。  
　　“两盒烟，一共是六十五……还有……”  
　　李扬青和交易人站在一个拐角处，监控的死角。  
　　监狱里的人通过劳动可以获得一点收益，然后用这些钱换取一些对他们来说可以算是奢饰品的东西，烟虽然不在违禁物品范围内，但是购买数量是有限制的。两盒烟，足够让李扬青去禁闭室待上一个星期了。  
　　做交易的人说话慢慢吞吞，让李扬青憋了一肚子火气。  
　　他挥挥手打断人：“你这还有没有，”他想了想，“润滑剂，还有没有了？”  
　　“……”交易人惊讶的抬头看了皱着眉的李扬青一眼，然后露出了个暧昧又下流的笑，他意味深长的“哦”了一声，问道，“你房间里的那个小婊子，是不是很好操？”  
　　燕凛冬进监狱第一天就成了犯人们鸡巴交流的桥梁，他长了一张在哪里都足够惹人注目的脸，唇红齿白的，尤其一双眼被欺负时水光潋滟，光是被他看上那么一眼，底下就能立刻抬头挺胸，摆出个标准的站姿来。  
　　  
　　李扬青没有跟人胡侃床上那点事儿的兴致，呵斥他一声，催促他尽快把润滑剂掏出来。  
　　交易人耸肩，发出下流的笑，一边把手伸到衣服里摸出被明令禁止的润滑剂：“最后两支，买一送——”  
　　他还没来得及说完，润滑就剂被李扬青“啪”地夺走，李扬青声音里满是带着怒火的烦躁：“操他妈的——钱下次一块给你。”  
　　交易人顺着李扬青跑走的方向看过去，看到他嘴里那个小婊子——燕凛冬，被一群人围住，上下其手。  
　　燕凛冬又被人堵了起来，不是之前那一波了，但也没好到哪里去。这群人围着他，虽然没有扒他衣服，但仍旧动手动脚的。  
　　他被人欺负成这样了，却也只会一直往后退，直到靠上墙壁，退无可退。  
　　这副模样，恐怕如果有人真的对他做了什么，也只会哭着喊“不要”，是最好欺负的那一挂人。  
　　燕凛冬手足无措，突然在一片足够让他哭出来的起哄中，看到李扬青往这边跑过来的身影。  
　　  
　　他还没来及反应，就被劈头盖脸砸过来的东西兜了个头。等他抱着一大堆乱七八糟的东西站稳了身，就看到李扬青把上身囚服脱了，只剩个工字背心，背对着他站在他身前。  
　　裸露在外的手臂，可以清晰的看到薄薄的皮肤下，分明的肌肉形状。  
　　他明明不曾遮住光，却将身影投射到了燕凛冬眼底。  
　　  
　　李扬青早已凶名在外，光是站在那里一句话不说就给了人莫大的压力。  
　　方还一脸下流猥琐的人看到他，表情就变成了色厉内茬的强装镇定。  
　　然而李扬青没有给他们多余的思考时间，他松松筋骨，眨眼间就拉住了离他最近的那个人的手腕，在他惊恐的眼神中把人一下攘在了地上。  
　　“哪只手？”李扬青手指移动到人的脉搏上，感受到频率越来越高的震动感，把视线从这人左右两只手上略过，他本就不打算听到回答，两手一合力，伴随着撕心裂肺的惨叫声，李扬青轻松的站起来，拍拍手，从燕凛冬怀里捞出自己的囚服穿上， “走吧。”他率先往宿舍的方向走，后面跟着亦步亦趋的燕凛冬。  
　　“……”燕凛冬跟在李扬青身后，他虽然知道李扬青在监狱里积威甚久，却第一次直面李扬青动手的场面，他犹豫着回头看了看，“他……”  
　　“脱臼了。”李扬青啧道，“叫得跟他妈被强奸了一样，孬种。”  
　　这句话里带着明显的嘲讽，燕凛冬立刻想起了昨天的经历，脸上火辣辣的，他缩了缩脖子，很识趣地没有说话。  
　　  
　　活动区到宿舍区距离不远，燕凛冬怀里抱着东西，房间门在他跨进门槛以后自动闭合了。  
　　燕凛冬回头看了一眼紧紧闭合的门，心里松了口气，这扇门合上以后，要等到第二天才会再打开。  
　　也就是说，目前他不用再面对那群一直觊觎他屁股的人了。  
　　他精神松懈下来，才张望一下，把怀里的东西放到桌子上，转过身面朝着已经脱了鞋坐在床上的李扬青。  
　　他看着面无表情的李扬青，想到刚刚他毫不拖沓卸掉人手的动作，明白了为什么人人都忌惮他了。  
　　这种说打就打，不给你一点犹豫时间的人，自然是离得越远越好。  
　　燕凛冬发现自己盯着李扬青的时间有点长，把他的注意力都吸引过来了，立刻低声道谢：“今天……谢谢你。”  
　　李扬青看他一眼，拍了拍身边的位置说：“过来。”  
　　燕凛冬身体一下子紧绷起来，他知道李扬青这个动作的含义，呈了恩就要道谢，然而这个谢……可不只是口头上说说而已。  
　　他在原地踟蹰不前，李扬青也不催促他，只是从兜里掏出烟盒，磕出根烟来叼在嘴里，又拿出盒火柴——监狱里打火机算是违禁品——扔到燕凛冬怀里。  
　　李扬青一个字都没说，而燕凛冬已经知道他的意思了。燕凛冬知道自己横竖是躲不过去的，就从火柴盒里抽了一根，划出火苗后凑上去给李扬青点上烟，然后规规矩矩的坐在了他身侧。  
　　他刚坐下，火柴盒就被李扬青从他手里拿走，随便扔到了别处，然后塞了个软管到他手心。  
　　燕凛冬低下头，在看清软管上写了什么之后瞳孔一瞬间缩紧。他没有抬头，却能感觉到李扬青的目光像蛇一样在他背后滑行，把他看到寒毛倒竖。他知道烟雾缭绕后面，李扬青一双眼睛正紧紧盯着他的动作，这让他从心底发散出一种被野兽窥伺的恐惧感。  
　　李扬青看他久久不动，耐心快被消耗完了，他弹了弹烟灰，说：“用我教你？”  
　　燕凛冬的身体抖了一下，像是被他吓到了，然后这个漂亮男人扭过头，眼神怯怯的看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的，他动了动嘴唇，声音细如蚊呐：“我……可不可以不这样……”  
　　“不这样？”李扬青说，“不哪样？难道还要我伺候你——你见过去饭店吃饭还要自己动手烧菜的吗？”  
　　这话说得太过分，把燕凛冬和明码标价的东西放在一起比喻，以至于燕凛冬脸色霎时白了，身体也颤抖起来。  
　　李扬青看他这幅懦弱的模样，突然一股怒气攻心，他想到燕凛冬今天被一群人围住摸遍了，也连个屁都不敢放的怂包样子，出言嘲讽，故意激怒燕凛冬道：“快点儿，你现在也就能当个女人用用。”  
　　燕凛冬闻言脸色更加惨白了，慢慢抓紧润滑剂，把两条腿都收到床上。他眼睛里蒙上一层薄怒，嘴唇都在发抖，张张合合。李扬青靠在墙上，一双眼盯着他，想看这人到底能忍到什么地步？  
　　然而燕凛冬最终什么也没说，他低下头，刘海把视线遮住，伸手开始脱自己的裤子。  
　　李扬青见他这样，把投射到他身上的目光收回来，轻轻撇了下嘴角，露出个略带嫌弃的表情。  
　　  
　　燕凛冬把裤子脱下来，放在一旁，内裤也自觉的脱了，露出两条白皙的腿和挺翘的臀。他肤色虽白，却是很健康的莹白色，小腿隐隐能看出肌肉的形状，也是富于力量的。  
　　现在这双漂亮的腿正跪在床上，燕凛冬手里抓着润滑剂，呆了一会儿，抬头把疑惑的目光投向李扬青。  
　　李扬青的视线还在燕凛冬两条腿上，看到他两腿缩了缩，才说：“自己扩张好了再过来。”然后看到燕凛冬准备下床去卫生间的动作，补上一句，“就在这。”  
　　燕凛冬一条腿都伸出床沿，被李扬青一句话卡住，他神色不明地僵硬了一会儿，五指把软管抓出手指的形状。  
　　李扬青踢踢他：“快点。”  
　　燕凛冬终于含糊的应了一声，重新跪回床上，把润滑剂的盖子拧开，挤了些液体在手上。  
　　润滑剂黏糊糊的，半透明，挤在手上看着像果冻。但是燕凛冬没那个心情去研究它，他抖着手，看到李扬青眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着他时猛地低下头，俯下身，以便臀部翘起更方便他接下来的动作。  
　　燕凛冬双肩抵在床上支撑住身体，一只手挨到后面。或许是没做过这种事情，他的动作顿住，打着颤的声音响起来：“我……不会……”  
　　“不会就学，”李扬青没有搭手的意思，“自己把屁股掰开，屁眼露出来。”  
　　燕凛冬的动作仿佛只剩下颤抖，却还是用另一只手分开饱满的臀肉，露出藏在沟谷之间的穴口。燕凛冬动作很青涩，看得出来是以前真的没有做过这种事情。  
　　李扬青开始怀疑这个男人在前二十二年的人生里，连性生活都没有过。  
　　从李扬青的视角，只能看到一双手扒着柔软的臀肉，燕凛冬的屁股不大，手感却很好，李扬青动动手指，突然倾身上去，抓住了燕凛冬在自己身后胡乱摸索的手。  
　　他一手附在燕凛冬后背，上面蒙了一层薄汗，另一只手顺着燕凛冬的手指顺着挨到燕凛冬穴口。  
　　燕凛冬因为他的这个动作颤了一下。  
　　李扬青顺手打了一下他的屁股，清脆的拍肉在不大的囚室里响起，这让燕凛冬忍不住呜咽一声。李扬青抓住燕凛冬沾满润滑液的手指，在他穴口打着圈按揉起来，边说：“我只教你这一次，学好了。”  
　　  
　　被自己的手指触碰是一件很怪异的事情，燕凛冬红着眼睛，试图抽回手却被抓得死紧，李扬青操纵着他，穴口松软了不少后便一下捅了进去。  
　　“李、李扬青，别这样，求求你……”这一切都太羞耻了，燕凛冬终于忍耐不住，发出断断续续的求饶声，然而李扬青充耳不闻，他一根手指跟着燕凛冬的插进去，滚热的内壁包裹着他的手指，让他不由想到前一晚，这里是如何包裹着他的性器的。  
　　更别说燕凛冬的紧张使这里更为紧致。  
　　  
　　李扬青眸色深沉些许，不等燕凛冬适应，就多往里探了一根手指。他两指带着燕凛冬的，往更深处送了送，燕凛冬因为这个动作微微挺起胸膛，他的头也因此仰起，可以看到脸上布满泪水。  
　　  
　　燕凛冬泪腺好像特别发达，从小就如此，遇到什么事情，不论大小，眼泪总比情绪来的迅速。他也因此总被别的人嘲笑，从爱哭鬼到娘娘腔，燕凛冬本来以为自己对爱流眼泪这种事已经麻木了，然而此刻——李扬青掐着他的下巴仔细盯着他的这一刻——他又开始痛恨起来自己决堤的泪水和懦弱的性格。  
　　“怎么又哭了？”李扬青盯着燕凛冬通红的眼眶，“不愿意？”  
　　燕凛冬泪眼婆娑地看过去，没有回答。  
　　李扬青说：“那你来说，做不做？”他把选择权交回给了燕凛冬。  
　　燕凛冬心中百转千回，既不想做下去，又害怕李扬青被拒绝后恼怒而不管他生死。  
　　  
　　他沉默许久，最终红着脸道：“来吧。”  
　　燕凛冬被抱了起来，面对着李扬青。  
　　李扬青做爱时反而比平时温柔许多，粗热的性器进入时，燕凛冬感觉到的只有异物入侵的饱胀，没有一点撕裂的痛感。  
　　性器擦着肉壁一点一点磨进去的过程是最让人受不了的，燕凛冬已经不哭了，却还是因为这漫长而磨人的感觉逼得水光溢满眼眶。  
　　他的感官都仿佛因为缓慢的动作而变得迟钝起来，一开始的饱胀感过去后，是快感，细微却漫长且绵绵不断。  
　　眼睫一颤，眼泪又扑簌滑落。  
　　李扬青对床伴一向很好，他以为燕凛冬不舒服，就停下来等他适应了一会儿，等到燕凛冬后面收缩像是催促时，他才又开始动作起来。  
　　李扬青前一天已经把燕凛冬操透了，长驱直入一下子顶在燕凛冬敏感的位置上。  
　　“啊……轻、轻点。”  
　　燕凛冬双腿大张着，环着李扬青的腰，他几乎坐在李扬青的性器上，这么一下子，让他有一种被顶穿的恐惧感。燕凛冬身上早就一层细密密的汗，随着李扬青上下颠弄的动作慢慢滑下来，汗水滑过，给早就敏感的身体又带来一阵微小的战栗快感。  
　　他说完之后，才感到一点点忤逆了李扬青的害怕，才只两天，李扬青就足够让他畏惧了。  
　　他忙讨好的夹了夹屁股。  
　　  
　　操进去以后李扬青便不再多话，他含着燕凛冬一边乳首，把那处吸得肿起来，红红一颗挂在左胸。燕凛冬抱着他脑袋，不知道是欢迎还是推拒，他后穴被操得烂熟，穴口处因为李扬青的性器抽出插入而打出了一层白沫。  
　　燕凛冬一声接着一声呻吟，他眼睛受不了似的眯起来，眉毛蹙在一起，脸颊酡红，嘴唇微张，倒是没有前一晚局促。  
　　李扬青抬头看了一眼，燕凛冬眼尾飞红，满脸春意，说是让他轻点倒不如说欲拒还迎，一根硬起来的性器夹在两个人小腹间，李扬青弹了一下燕凛冬性器顶端，引得燕凛冬一声惊喘。  
　　两个人俱已大汗淋漓，尤其是燕凛冬，水里捞出来似的。他前面硬得发痛，被李扬青弹了一下，而后又握住抚慰，没几下，就低喘着喷射在了李扬青的手心。  
　　“你倒还挺快。”燕凛冬额头抵在李扬青肩膀喘气的时候，听到了李扬青的打趣。  
　　他还没来得及说话，就感觉到李扬青在他屁股上打了一巴掌，而后体位从坐变躺，最终李扬青趴在他上面，“该我了。”  
　　接下来的攻势变得比之前激烈了不知几倍，李扬青掰着燕凛冬的大腿，大开大合地操干起来，水渍声和拍肉声混在一起，让燕凛冬的脸烧红一片。  
　　燕凛冬倒是没有想到过李扬青对他能这么……温柔。毕竟床下的李扬青往那一站，就有一种让人不敢正视的气势。  
　　况且李扬青没有趁人之危，还几次把他从几双手底下保出来——是不是交易先放在一旁不说。  
　　前一晚他脑子里全是浆糊，屈辱和羞耻混在一起把他的思绪搅得乱成一团。如今他冷静下来，却不得不承认他在这场交合中，感受到了让他脊背发麻的快感。  
　　  
　　他虽然软弱可欺，却并不矫情。操得爽，燕凛冬也不憋着，发出一声声代表欢愉的呻吟。  
　　燕凛冬后面也包裹着李扬青的性器，柔软湿热的内壁缠裹上，激起李扬青一阵头皮发炸的快感，下身性器竟然又胀大一点。  
　　李扬青低下头，汗水顺着高挺的鼻梁慢慢滑下，最终从鼻尖滴落，“啪”一下砸在了燕凛冬额头，他手指力气又大了，抓紧燕凛冬大腿，把上面抓出一片红色痕迹，迅速冲刺后抽出性器，蹭着燕凛冬股缝射了出来。  
　　李扬青没有射进去，就好清理很多。燕凛冬双腿沾到地的一瞬间因为腿软踉跄一下，不过他很快扶着床柱站稳了。  
　　  
　　燕凛冬的腿因为刚刚被掰得太开，腿根残留着细微的痛感，不过还在忍受范围之内。他就以一种奇怪的姿势走进浴室，又以同样的姿势走出来。  
　　他出来的时候，李扬青面对着墙壁，不知是睡还是醒，燕凛冬看了他两眼，他后面还有一种异物入侵感，仿佛还含着李扬青那根肉柱，所以也不再多话，慢慢摸索着挪到自己床边。  
　　他躺下，听到李扬青翻身的声音。  
　　狱警不知道怎么回事，也许是默认了他们的关系，燕凛冬床上那套湿被子还没换，凉嗖嗖，刺骨的寒。  
　　李扬青在黑暗中看到燕凛冬裹着衣服蜷缩在床上的模样，虽说现在不冷，但是不盖被子还是能感觉到凉意。  
　　他不知怎么，心一软，想了想只能把这归为一个好床伴的完美素质，于是他拍拍床，对燕凛冬说：“你过来。”  
　　燕凛冬抬头，运动之后，困意就席卷而来，他朦胧双眼，迷迷糊糊的听到李扬青叫他。  
　　“到这来，一起睡。”  
　　迷糊的大脑运作起来慢了好几拍，但等燕凛冬反应过来李扬青说的话，立刻不困了。他  
　　踌躇一会儿，直到李扬青快要不耐烦，才上了李扬青的床。  
　　他刚一上床就被杯子罩了个兜头，被子里还带着李扬青的体温。  
　　床不宽，两个男人并排堪堪挤下，李扬青把他往怀里搂了搂，一条腿压在他身上，像抱了个大抱枕似的，他吐了口气，突然狠狠地在燕凛冬屁股上抓了一下。  
　　“你他妈的……被人欺负了就不会反击吗？”李扬青还是看不惯燕凛冬一副懦弱的样子，“下次再被堵了就打，打不过就报我的名字，听见没有？”  
　　燕凛冬被抓得痛了，小声惊呼，接着又听到李扬青后面的话。  
　　他从小就很乖，没有打过架，但是还是点点头答应了。  
　　李扬青“哼”了一声，抱着他没有再回应。  
　　燕凛冬又沉默了一会，小声说了句“谢谢”。

TBC


End file.
